Japanese films released in 1972
Japanese Movie Database lists 390 films released in Japan during 1972. January * 1972-01-08 (たそがれの情事) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-01-08 Glorious Moment: A Woman's Roll (晴姿　おんな絵巻 - Haresugata onna emaki) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-01-11 (緋牡丹博徒　仁義通します) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1972-01-11 (狼やくざ　殺しは俺がやる) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1972-01-15 (玉女嬉春　Ｔｈｅ　Ｙｅｌｌｏｗ　Ｍｕｆｆｌｅｒ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1972-01-15 Lone Wolf and Cub: Sword of Vengeance (子連れ狼　子を貸し腕貸しつかまつる - Kozure Okami: Kowokashi udekashi tsukamatsuru) Pro (Kenji Misumi) * 1972-01-15 Zatoichi 23: Zatoichi at Large (座頭市御用旅 - Zatoichi goyo-tabi) / Katsu Pro (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1972-01-18 Office Lady Journal: Scent of Female Cat or Office Lady Diary: Scent of a She-Cat (ＯＬ日記　牝猫の匂い - OL nikki: Mesuneko no nioi) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-01-18 Love Hunter (恋の狩人　ラブ・ハンター - Koi no karyūdo: Rabu hantaa) Nikkatsu (Seiichiro Yamaguchi * 1972-01-20 (ユートピア) (Kengo Furusawa) * [1972-01-21 (初笑いびっくり武士道) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1972-01-21 (生まれかわった為五郎) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1972-01-22 (傷だらけの人生　古い奴でござんす - Kizudarake no jinsei: Furui yatsu de gozansu) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1972-01-22 (喜劇　セックス攻防戦) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1972-01-29 Love Bandit Nezumi Kozo (性盗ねずみ小僧 - Seitō Nezumi Kozō) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-01-29 (濡れた唇) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1972-01 (日本姦通風俗史) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1972-01 (発情) Films (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1972-01 (強烈！性を好む女) World (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-01 (色道魔) Kokuei (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-01 (色情狂い咲き) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-01 (日・中・米　セックス色競べ) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-01 (濡れ弁天御開帳) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-01 (ヤングＳＥＸ　乱行処理 - Young sex: Rankō shori) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-01 (特殊三角関係) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-01 (ワイセツ？) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1972-01 (処女狩り) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-01 (寝室のテクニック) Eiga (Ario Takeda) February * 1972-02-03 (まむしの兄弟　懲役十三回) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1972-02-03 (女番長ブルース　牝蜂の挑戦) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1972-02-04 (空、みたか？) Pro (Yasushi Tanabe) * 1972-02-05 (喜劇　女売出します) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1972-02-05 (喜劇　誘惑旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1972-02-05 (蒼ざめた日曜日) [Pro (Shirō Moritani) * 1972-02-05 (その人は炎のように) Tōhō (Masanobu Deme) * 1972-02-09 She-Beasts' Warm Bodies or Sensuous Beasts (しなやかな獣たち - Shinayakana kemonotachi) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1972-02-09 Beads From a Petal (花弁のしずく - Kaben no shizuku) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-02-19 (さすらいの情事) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-02-19 (白い天使の誘惑) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-02-22 (日本悪人伝　地獄の道づれ) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1972-02-22 (不良街) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1972-02-23 (可愛い悪女　殺しの前にくちづけを) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1972-02-23 (追いつめる) Shōchiku (Toshio Masuda) * 1972-02-26 (百万人の大合唱) Sugawa) * [1972-02-26 (制服の胸のここには) Tōhō (Kunihiko Watanabe) * 1972-02-26 (天王皇后陛下　ヨーロッパご訪問の旅) Eiga (Hisatake Yasuho) * 1972-02-29 Burning Desire or Passionate: O-Shichi's Love Song (情炎お七恋唄 - Jōen o-Shichi koiuta) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1972-02-29 (秘事（ひめごと）) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-02 (十七才の情婦) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1972-02 (女体珍味) Films (Sachi Hamano as Sachiko Hama) * 1972-02 (性愛会議) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1972-02 (幼い性と熟した性) Eiga (Minoru Inao) * 1972-02 (続・ニッポン発情地帯) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1972-02 (あの穴この穴) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1972-02 (ある性豪) Kokuei (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-02 ((秘)ナイトクラブの女高生) 青年芸術映画協会 (新船澄孝) * 1972-02 (淫風女子大寮) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-02 (新婚ポルノ乱行) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa (小川欽也) * 1972-02 (男女和合術) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-02 (日本欲情系図) Eiga (Kan Mukai) * 1972-02 (セックス・ゲリラ) 大東映画 (Minoru Inao) * 1972-02 (温泉女中うら話) Kyōei (Hidemitsu Kurihara) * 1972-02 (若妻婚外プレイ) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-02 (現代ポルノ遊び１ / ３) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1972-02 (狂ったセックス) Eiga (Jirō Ninomiya) March * 1972-03-04 Cherry Blossom Fire Gang (関東緋桜一家 - Kantō hizakura ikka) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1972-03-04 (夜のならず者) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1972-03-11 (天使の恍惚) Productions / 日本ATG (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1972-03-12 (ミラーマン) Pro (Inoshirō Honda) * 1972-03-12 (帰ってきたウルトラマン　次郎くん怪獣に乗る) Pro / TBS] (Eizō Yamagiwa) * 1972-03-12 (天才バカボン　夜まわりはこわいのだ) Movie (Hiroshi Saitō) * 1972-03-12 (地球攻撃命令　ゴジラ対ガイガン) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1972-03-12 (軍旗はためく下に) / 新星映画 (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1972-03-12 (かしの木モック) 竜の子プロ (Ippei Kuri) * 1972-03-12 (みなしごハッチ　ママにだかれて) 竜の子プロ (Seitarō Hara) * 1972-03-18 (スペクトルマン　大激戦！七大怪獣) ピープロ (Keinosuke Tsuchiya / Nobuo Yajima) * 1972-03-18 (さるとびエッちゃん) Pro / Tōei Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1972-03-18 (ムーミン) Pro (Mitsuo Kaminashi) * 1972-03-18 (仮面ライダー対ショッカー) Tōei (Minoru Yamada) * 1972-03-18 (ながぐつ三銃士) Animation (Tomoharu Katsumata) * 1972-03-18 Foreigner's Mistress Oman: Holland Slope In the Rain (らしゃめんお万　雨のオランダ坂 - Rashamen Oman: Ame no oranda-zaka) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-03-18 Student Wife: Weeping Silently (学生妻　しのび泣き - Gakusei-zuma: Shinobi naki) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1972-03-25 (サマー・ソルジャー) 勅使河原プロ (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1972-03-29 (約束) 斎藤プロ (Kōichi Saitō) * 1972-03-29 (辻が花) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1972-03-29 Love Hunter: Hot Skin or Burning Skin (ラブハンター　熱い肌 - Love hunter: Atsui hada) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-03-29 (薔薇のためいき) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-03 (夫婦ごっこ) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1972-03 (痴態百景) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1972-03 (祇園寝物語　京娘の初夜) World (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-03 (初夜の記録　みだらな夫婦) World (加奈沢史郎) * 1972-03 (セックス診断) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1972-03 (濡れにぞ濡れし物語) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1972-03 (淫魔) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-03 (獣欲) Eiga (Imai Toshio) * 1972-03 (私の異常性体験) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe * 1972-03 (愛と悦びの官能) Kyōei (Midori Ōtaki) * 1972-03 (女湯・男湯) Kyōei (Kōzō Tsurukawa) * 1972-03 (絶妙のテクニック) Kyōei (Hidemitsu Kurihara) * 1972-03 (レズ＆ＳＭ大百科) Cinema (Yasuhiko Saga) * 1972-03 (肉風呂温泉旅館) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-03 (性宴風俗史) Eiga (Masayoshi Nogami) * 1972-03 (残酷ポルノ　昭和猟奇犯罪実録) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) April * 1972-04-01 (望郷子守唄) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1972-04-01 (銀蝶渡り鳥) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1972-04-05 (ヘアピン・サーカス) Eiga (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1972-04-05 Red Target (薔薇の標的 - Bara no hyōteki) Eiga (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1972-04-08 (性豪列伝　夜も昼も) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-04-08 (白い女郎花) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-04-14 (ゾロ目の三兄弟) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1972-04-14 (ギャング対ギャング　赤と黒のブルース) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1972-04-15 (喜劇　新婚大混線) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1972-04-15 (剣と花) Shōchiku (Toshio Masuda) * 1972-04-15 (黄金の旅チュンドワ) * [1972-04-19 Warmth of Love (愛のぬくもり - Ai no nukumori) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo * 1972-04-19 (新宿真夜中物語　男と女) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1972-04-22 (鉄輪（かなわ）) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1972-04-22 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart at the River Styx (子連れ狼　三途の川の乳母車 - Kozure Okami: Sanzu no kawa no ubaguruma) Pro (Kenji Misumi) * 1972-04-22 (新兵隊やくざ　火線) Pro (Yazuzō Masumura) * 1972-04-26 (徳川セックス禁止令　色情大名) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1972-04-26 (不良番長　のら犬機動隊) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1972-04-29 (喜劇　男の子守唄) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1972-04-29 (あゝ声なき友) / 渥美プロ (Tadashi Imai) * 1972-04-29 (らしゃめんお万　彼岸花は散った) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-04-29 Apartment Wife: Secret Rendezvous (団地妻　しのび逢い - Danchizuma: Shinobiai) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-04 (女くらべ寝室日記) Films (Shūsaku Mutō) * 1972-04 (女は夜の匂い) Films 小田切三郎 * 1972-04 (性と生活　ネオン裏の２５時) Films (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1972-04 (淫婦の性歴書) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1972-04 (女子学生　ポルノテクニック) Movie (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1972-04 (初夜日記) Kokuei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-04 (金髪ポルノ狂) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-04 (好色女体地獄) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-04 (女高生の週末夫婦) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-04 (小股の切れ味　罠のある性) 大東映画 (Minoru Inao) * 1972-04 (スペシャル教育) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-04 (ラブ・ストーリー) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1972-04 (貞操泥棒) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-04 (現代浮気性談) Eiga (Jirō Ninomiya) May * 1972-05-06 (ポルノギャンブル喜劇　大穴中穴へその穴) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1972-05-06 Mobster or Modern Yakuza: Shameless Human Sacrifice or The Code of Killer (現代やくざ　人斬り与太 - Gendai yakuza: Hito-kiri yota) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1972-05-13 (叛軍Ｎｏ．４) * [1972-05-13 (紙芝居昭和史　黄金バットがやって来る) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1972-05-17 Headlights In the Rain (雨のヘッドライト - Ame no heddoraito) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-05-17 (牝猫たちの夜) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-05-25 (白鳥の歌なんか聞えない) Tōhō (Kunihiko Watanabe) * 1972-05-25 (忍ぶ川) / Tōhō (Kei Kumai) * 1972-05-27 (日本暴力団　殺しの盃) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1972-05-27 (真昼の情事) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-05-27 Eros Schedule Book Continued Concubine Secrets: Lustful Dance (続・色暦大奥秘話　－淫の舞－ / 続・色暦大奥秘話　淫の舞 - Zoku irogoyomi ōku hiwa: In no mai) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-05-27 Modern Lady Gambler (昭和おんな博徒 - Shōwa onna bakuto) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1972-05 (激しく濡れて) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1972-05 (けだもの美女) World (加奈沢史郎) * 1972-05 (婦女暴行脱走犯) Eiga (高橋伴) * 1972-05 (続・セックス大全集) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1972-05 (現代日本暴行暗黒史) Kokuei (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1972-05 (淫らな女王蜂) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-05 (官能の罠) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1972-05 (男・女のセックス処理) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-05 (セックス(秘)話) Kyōei (Kōji Seki) * 1972-05 (狂気の欲情) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-05 (失神レポート　セックスが最高よ) Kyōei (Takashi Nagumo) * 1972-05 (新痴漢術) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-05 (続わいせつ?) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-05 (寝とられた性) Eiga (Jirō Matsubara) June * 1972-06-07 Delicate Skillful Fingers (白い指の戯れ - Shiroi yubi no tawamure) Nikkatsu (Toru Murakawa * 1972-06-07 (恍惚の朝) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1972-06-09 (ポルノの帝王　失神トルコ風呂) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1972-06-10 (喜劇　怪談旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1972-06-10 (喜劇　社長さん) Shōchiku (Toshinobu Ōmine) * 1972-06-10 (影狩り) [Pro (Toshio Masuda) * 1972-06-10 (無宿人御子神の丈吉　牙は引き裂いた) Eiga (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1972-06-12 (娘たちは風にむかって) / 共同映画全国系列会議 (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1972-06-17 (哥（うた）) / ATG (Akio Jissoji) * 1972-06-17 (おんな天国　子だね貰います) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1972-06-17 Night Spot: Drifting Flower (盛り場　流れ花 - Sakariba: Nagarebana) Nikkatsu (Akihiko Yatsumaki * 1972-06-21 (男の代紋) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1972-06-21 Kogarashi Monjirō or Withered Tree, the Adventures of Monjiro or Cold Country Wind Monjiro (木枯し紋次郎) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1972-06-24 (札幌オリンピック) ニュース映画製作者連盟 (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1972-06-28 (闇に浮ぶ白い肌) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-06-28 Hellish Love or Erotic Story: The Peony Lantern or Erotic Bride From Hell (性談牡丹燈籠 - Seidan: Botandōrō) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-06 (現代トルコ風呂　男泣かせのテクニック) Films (Kyōsuke Koromo) * 1972-06 (入浴は情事の前に) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1972-06 (若妻女ざかり) Eiga (小金井次郎) * 1972-06 (性欲の門) Eiga (Takashi Chiba) * 1972-06 (ブルーフィルム一代女) Movie (新船澄孝) * 1972-06 (高校生の秘事) Kokuei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-06 (プロセックス) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-06 (舌と肌と肌) 大東映画 (Minoru Inao) * 1972-06 (蛇女の熱い肌) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-06 (夜と昼の情炎) Kyōei (Hidemitsu Kurihara) * 1972-06 (裸・ザ・ヌード) Kyōei (Wataru Nakagawa) * 1972-06 (痴嘆の穴場) Cinema (Yasuhiko Saga) * 1972-06 (残酷紅肌地獄) Eiga (Ario Takeda) July * 1972-07-01 (罠にはまった男) Pro (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1972-07-01 (鏡の中の野心) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1972-07-03 Hot Springs Kiss Geisha (温泉スッポン芸者 - Onsen suppon geisha) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1972-07-03 (極道罷り通る) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1972-07-08 (極楽坊主　女悦説法) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-07-08 (団地妻　忘れ得ぬ夜) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1972-07-15 (人生劇場　青春篇　愛欲篇　残侠篇) Shōchiku (Tai Katō) * 1972-07-16 (超人バロム・１) Pro (Katsuhiko Taguchi) * 1972-07-16 (変身忍者・嵐) Pro (Issaku Uchida) * 1972-07-16 (国松さまのお通りだい) Pro (Masami Hata) * 1972-07-16 Masked Rider vs. Hell's Ambassador (仮面ライダー対じごく大使- Kamen Raida tai jigoku taishi) Tōei (Minoru Yamada) * 1972-07-16 (魔犬ライナー　００１１変身せよ) Animation (Takeshi Tamiya) * 1972-07-16 (魔法使いチャッピー) Animation 金子允洋 * 1972-07-19 (隠し妻) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-07-19 Woman on the Night Train (夜汽車の女 - Yogisha no onna) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-07-22 (ミラーマン　生きかえった恐竜アロザ) Pro (Toshitsugu Suzuki) * 1972-07-22 (赤胴鈴之助) Movie (Eiji Okabe) * 1972-07-22 (天才バカボン　別れはつらいものなのだ) Movie (Hiroshi Saitō) * 1972-07-22 (かしの木モック　ぼくはなかない) 竜の子プロ (Ippei Kuri) * 1972-07-27 (艶説　お富与三郎) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1972-07-27 (真夏の夜の情事) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-07-30 (博奕打ち外伝) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1972-07-30 (夜の女狩り) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1972-07 (セックス相談) Films (Jirō Komoro) * 1972-07 (現代濡れ濡れ族) Films (Jirō Ninomiya) * 1972-07 (女子学生　性のあやまち) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1972-07 (処女悩殺) World (小金井次郎) * 1972-07 (可愛い　悪女たちの性宴) Eiga (Takashi Chiba) * 1972-07 (美女と淫獣) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1972-07 (ブロンド娘の色狂い) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1972-07 (愛欲のクライマックス) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-07 (艶技の極致) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-07 (ポルノ強盗) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1972-07 (乳房) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-07 (露出狂) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) August * 1972-08-05 (祭りだお化けだ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1972-08-05 Tora-san's Dear Old Home (男はつらいよ　柴又慕情 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Shibamata bojo) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1972-08-05 (夏の妹) / ATG (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1972-08-05 (色暦大奥秘話　刺青百人競べ) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo * 1972-08-05 (団地妻　昼下りの悶え) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-08-12 (女番長ゲリラ) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1972-08-12 New Abashiri Prison: A Pledge of Honor Invites the Storm (新網走番外地　嵐呼ぶダンプ仁義 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Arashi o yobu danpu jingi) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1972-08-12 (湯けむり１１０番　いるかの大将) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1972-08-12 (海軍特別年少兵) Tōhō (Tadashi Imai) * 1972-08-16 (性豪列伝　死んで貰います) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-08-16 (八月はエロスの匂い) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1972-08-25 (まむしの兄弟　傷害恐喝十八犯) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1972-08-25 (女囚７０１号　さそり) Tōei (Shunya Ito * 1972-08-26 (艶説女侠伝　お万乱れ肌) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-08-26 (情婦) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1972-08 (人妻バイトＳＥＸ) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1972-08 (欲情家族) Films (Genji Nakamura) * 1972-08 (情事の報酬) Films (Seiji Izumi) * 1972-08 (女は愛に濡れる) World (小金井次郎) * 1972-08 (恍惚の日々) Eiga (Takashi Chiba) * 1972-08 (やり逃げ専科) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1972-08 (日本の恥部を覗く) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1972-08 (エロチカ色合戦) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-08 (セックス裏入門) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1972-08 (ポルノ遍歴) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-08 (新婚初夜の手ほどき) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-08 (ヤングレディ　性生活) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-08 (変態家族) Kyōei (Kōji Seki) * 1972-08 (無防備の女) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1972-08 (痴情の女) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) * 1972-08 (男は喰いもの) Eiga (千曲央考) September * 1972-09-02 Zatoichi 24: Zatoichi in Desperation (座頭市物語　折れた杖 - Shin Zatoichi monogatari: Oreta tsue) Pro (Shintarō Katsu) * 1972-09-02 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart to Hades (子連れ狼　死に風に向う乳母車 - Kozure Okami: Shinikazeni mukau ubaguruma) Pro (Kenji Misumi) * 1972-09-02 (恋の夏) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1972-09-06 ((秘)女子高生　恍惚のアルバイト) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1972-09-06 (麻薬売春Ｇメン) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1972-09-06 (官能地帯　哀しみの女街) Nikkatsu (Toru Murakawa * 1972-09-06 (好色家族　狐と狸) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-09-09 (影の爪) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1972-09-09 (黒の奔流) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1972-09-14 (木枯し紋次郎　関わりござんせん - Kogarashi Monjirō: Kakawari gozansen) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1972-09-14 (不良番長　一網打尽) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1972-09-16 ((秘)女郎市場) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-09-16 (覗かれた情事) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-09-23 (初めての愛) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1972-09-27 (江戸小町　淫の宴) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1972-09-27 (女子学生　セクシー・ダイナマイト) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-09-29 (虹をわたって) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1972-09-29 (恐怖女子高校　女暴力教室) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1972-09-29 (やくざと抗争) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1972-09 (ポルノ特訓法) Films (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1972-09 (汚された制服) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1972-09 (十七才、好き好き族) Films (Sachi Hamano) * 1972-09 (性豪おんな競べ) World (加奈沢史郎) * 1972-09 (女の谷に悪魔が棲む) Eiga (Shirō Sekiya) * 1972-09 (感じる若妻) Movie (新船澄孝) * 1972-09 (逆転セックス) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1972-09 (寝かせ上手) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1972-09 (誕生の美学) Kyōei (Tatsuo Maeda) * 1972-09 (暴走する１９才) Kyōei (Hidemitsu Kurihara) * 1972-09 (ヤミドキュメント　夜の態位　歓喜) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1972-09 (性遊記) Eiga (Ario Takeda) October * 1972-10-03 (アイヌ・シタッピリ) プロ犀 (山崎佑次) * 1972-10-03 (反国家宣言　非日本列島地図完成のためのノート) プロ犀 (山崎佑次 / Kazuo Kawashima) * 1972-10-07 (エロスの誘惑) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1972-10-07 Sayuri Ichijo: Following Desire or Ichijo's Wet Lust (一条さゆり　濡れた欲情 - Ichijō Sayuri: Nureta yokujō) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1972-10-10 (影狩り　ほえろ大砲) [Pro (Toshio Masuda) * 1972-10-10 (無宿人御子神の丈吉　川風に過去は流れた) Eiga (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1972-10-12 (着流し百人) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1972-10-12 (昭和極道史) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1972-10-14 (午前中の時間割り) / ATG (Susumu Hani) * 1972-10-16 (アジアはひとつ) * [1972-10-17 (三里塚　若山に鉄塔が出来た) Pro (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1972-10-25 (銀蝶渡り鳥　牝猫博奕) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1972-10-25 (人斬り与太　狂犬三兄弟) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1972-10-28 (故郷) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1972-10-28 (旅の重さ) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1972-10-28 (喜劇　泥棒大家族　天下を盗る) [Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1972-10-28 (にっぽん三銃士　おさらば東京の巻) Eiga (Kihara Okamoto) * 1972-10-28 (妻三人　狂乱の夜) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1972-10-28 (団地妻　女ざかり) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1972-10 (禁断の恍惚) Films (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1972-10 (私は我慢できない) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1972-10 (幼な妻初夜のよろこび) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1972-10 (感泣の絶叫) Eiga (小金井次郎) * 1972-10 (愛憎のからみ) Eiga (Takashi Chiba) * 1972-10 (夜の沖縄　ポルノ狩り) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1972-10 (色情性犯罪) Kokuei 芥川竜 * 1972-10 (獣欲と純愛) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1972-10 (女体交換) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1972-10 (濡れた紅薔薇) Eiga (Kan Mukai) * 1972-10 (淫らな花弁) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-10 (スケバン女高生　性と非行) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-10 (一夜妻の寝事) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-10 (色情狂) Cinema (Yasuhiko Saga) * 1972-10 (女子学生　性の乱れ) Eiga (Ario Takeda) November * 1972-11-07 (セックスドキュメント　トルコの女王) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1972-11-07 (狼やくざ　葬いは俺が出す) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1972-11-08 (官能教室　愛のテクニック) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1972-11-08 (白い天使の抱擁) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1972-11-11 (音楽) / ATG (Yazuzō Masumura) * 1972-11-18 (新・色暦大奥秘話　－やわ肌献上－) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1972-11-18 (昼下がりの情事　裏窓) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1972-11-21 (日蔭者) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1972-11-21 The Red Silk Gambler (緋ぢりめん博徒 - Hijirimen bakuto) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1972-11-26 Rica (混血児リカ - Konketsuji Rika) / 近代映画協会 (Kō Nakahira) * 1972-11-26 (高校生無頼控) 国際放映 (Mio Ezaki) * 1972-11-29 (セックス・ハンター　濡れた標的) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1972-11-29 Lusty Sisters or Erotic Sisters (色情姉妹 - Shikijō shimai) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1972-11 (女子学生性科学入学) Films (Genji Nakamura) * 1972-11 (変質者) Films (Seiji Izumi) * 1972-11 (欲情七つ道具) World (加奈沢次郎) * 1972-11 (女淫の丘) Eiga (Takashi Chiba) * 1972-11 (乳房変身) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1972-11 (性処理のテクニック) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1972-11 (未開娘の性) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1972-11 (女のワイセツ　秘中の秘) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-11 (男が知りたい性の秘密) 大東映画 (門前忍) * 1972-11 (ＯＬ秘密クラブ) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1972-11 (失神しびれくらべ) Kyōei (Kōji Nakada) * 1972-11 (女体列島改造) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-11 (夜昼しびれ泣き) Kyōei (Kōji Seki) * 1972-11 (恍惚の遊び) Cinema (Genji Nakamura) December * 1972-12-02 (エロ将軍と二十一人の愛妾) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1972-12-02 (不良番長　骨までしゃぶれ) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1972-12-09 (喜劇　快感旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1972-12-09 (女生きてます　盛り場渡り鳥) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1972-12-16 (賞金首　一瞬八人斬り) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1972-12-16 (麻薬売春Ｇメン　恐怖の肉地獄) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1972-12-16 ((秘)弁天御開帳) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1972-12-16 (ＯＬ日記　牝猫の情事) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1972-12-17 (怪獣大奮戦　ダイゴロウ対ゴリアス) Pro (Toshihiro Iijima) * 1972-12-17 (パンダ・コパンダ) Movie (Isao Takahata) * 1972-12-19 (どぶ川学級) 「どぶ川学級」製作上映委員会 (Yūten Tachibana) * 1972-12-27 (哀愁のサーキット) Nikkatsu (Toru Murakawa * 1972-12-27 (戦国ロック　疾風の女たち) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1972-12-29 (讃歌) / ATG (Kaneto Shindō) * 1972-12-29 Tora-san's Dream-Come-True (男はつらいよ　寅次郎夢枕 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Torajirō yumemakura) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1972-12-29 (舞妓はんだよ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1972-12-30 (ドラゴンへの道 / 猛龍過江　Ｔｈｅ　Ｗａｙ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｄｒａｇｏｎ) コンコルド・プロズ (李小龍) * 1972-12-30 (御用牙) Pro (Kenji Misumi) * 1972-12-30 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart in Peril (子連れ狼　親の心子の心 - Kozure Okami: Oya no kokoro ko no kokoro) Pro (Buichi Saitō) * 1972-12-30 (女囚さそり　第４１雑居房) Tōei (Shunya Ito * 1972-12-30 (昭和残侠伝　破れ傘) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1972-12 (感度バツグン) Films (Kyōsuke Koromo) * 1972-12 (第３の色魔) World (小金井次郎) * 1972-12 (執念の花芯　現代性解放論) Eiga (Takashi Chiba) * 1972-12 (痴漢天国) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1972-12 (色狂い) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1972-12 (セックス修学旅行) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1972-12 (ただれた性交) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1972-12 (制服の白い肌) Eiga (Eizō Shimura) * 1972-12 (痴漢３６５) Kyōei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1972-12 (暴行凶悪犯) Kyōei (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1972-12 (男と女の快楽) Cinema (Masaji Hoshi) * 1972-12 (セックス責め道具) Eiga (小川卓寛) Month Unknown * 1972 (死亡遊戯　Ｔｈｅ Ｇａｍｅ　ｏｆ　Ｄｅａｔｈ) コンコルド・プロズ (李小龍) * 1972 (大内高手　Ｔｈｅ Ｉｍｐｅｒｉａｌ　Ｓｗｏｒｄｓｍａｎ) Brothers (林福地) * 1972 (風月奇譚 Ｌｅｇｅｎｄｓ　ｏｆ　Ｌｕｓｔ) Brothers (李翰祥) * 1972 (現代猟奇暴行史) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1972 (性の殺し屋) Eiga (Naomi Tani) See also * Category:Released in 1972 Sources * 1972年 公開作品一覧　390作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1972